Work will continue on the structure and activity of ADP-ribosylating exotoxins, with emphasis on understanding the intracellular events and the mode of penetration of these toxins into cells. The project will also involve isolation of mutants of bacteriophage B and studies to determine the DNA sequence of to tox gene.